Spencer's Secrets
by BabyRie16
Summary: This is the second part of New Life. When the team brings Spencer back from captivity they notice some serious changes in him. Infantalism and Spanking of adults. don't like, don't read. Read and don't like, couldn't care less ;p
1. Chapter 1

Reid tossed the ball in the air several times. The questions of the therapist were repeatitive and boring. He really just wanted to go home but apparently those were the only statements he said they wouldn't listen to.

"Spencer. Spencer! Please pay attention, this is very important," The woman clapped her hands.

"When can I go? I'e served my hour here and I'm ready to leave now," he continued to toss the ball.

She gave an exasperated sigh, "You can leave."

He hoped up and prepared to go home. With his release from captivity he'd been given some days off work, which was great

"Reid," Morgan called.

_Oh great,_ "What?"

"How was day one of therapy?"

"Boring and repeatitive," he walked past.

"Want me to take you home?"

"I'm fine, but thanks. I'll see you later," he waved and left the building.

Morgan raised a brow but sighed. Spence had only been back a few days and he'd been angry with all of them. He even had a tantrum that put any toddler to shame.

FLASH BACK TIME _

"No! I'm not going to some therapy I don't need!" Reid glared at Hotch.

The older man sighed, "Lower your voice, Spencer," he said calmly, "This isn't up for discussion. You've been in captivity almost 6 months and you are going to therapy. You may even need physical therapy."

"No! I'm not going, I'm not, I'm not!" He stomped his feet and jumped up and down.

Morgan, Gideon and Hotchner looked at eachother. There was no real way to describe the confusion of the three men and it only got worse as it progressed.

"Spencer," Gideon looked at him, "Do you even no how old you are?"

"Of course I do!" he glared "I'm 25!"

"So then don't you find it odd you're stomping and kicking about?"

The young brunette glared and began to kick the wall and stomp. He jumped on the floor and then laid there, kicking the wall.

"I'm weirded out," the African man shuddered.

Hotch was losing patience, "Spencer Reid!" he said in a stern tone. Reid looked at him, "You will stand up and carry yourself as the adult you are!"

Spence looked at him, lip quivering and eyes watering. He continued to lay on the ground and began to sob and cry in frustration.

Gideon sighed and leaned down, rubbing his head, "We're going to have to set a date for his sessions."

"No!" he sobbed, "No therapy! I don't want to be in therapy!"

"You don't have a choice, Spencer."


	2. Chapter 2

Hotch looked at the subordinate sitting on the ground pouting and talked with his coworkers, "She said all he did was sit there and play with a ball. The entire time."

Gideon sighed, "We'll never know if this can be reversed if he doesn't talk."

"I know. He's still pouting about us bringing him home."

Morgan leaned and looked to the side, wondering if it was best to bring him back. He was worried about his kid brother but he wouldn't behave like an adult long anough for anything to be known other that the prolonged captivity has most likely done some difficult to reverse to his mind.

"Spencer," Gideon began, "Get off the floor and sit in a chair."

He looked to the side and stood, "I thought you said I didn't have to work these weeks. Why did you call me in?"

"Because you need to go to therapy and I am coming with you to make sure you actually do something other than play," Hotch looked.

Spence crossed his arms indignantly.

Hotch sighed and talked over with the other two men. He was talking too quietly for Reid to hear. The young man looked and tried to crawl over to hear but by the time he got within hearing distance they'd ended the conversation.

"Spencer, Gideon told you to get off the floor, now get up," Hotch told him. Reid kicked his foot and stood, walking to the therapist office.

In the office Reid grabbed at the same red ball he had yesterday. He smiled and tossed it in the air several times until Hotch took it from him.

"Hotch!" he complained.

"She asked you a question, now answer it," he said calmly as he ushered the young man to the couch.

Reid sulked and reached to get the ball out of Hotch's hand, the older man merely held it out of reach and gave him a look. He sighed and crossed his arms.

After twenty minutes of avioding questions Hotch was losing patients, "Will you give us a moment?" he asked the woman. She nodded and left the two, "Spencer, stop playing games."

"I want the ball."

"No, answer the questions and I won't tell you again," he said sternly.

"I don't want to be here! I wanna go home!" he stood and began to walk the door.

"Spencer Reid! If you do not stop this behavior I will spank you!" he warned.

He stopped mid stride and pouted, "But I don't want to..."

"Sit down. Now."

He sniffled as if ready to cry and walked to the chair and crossed his arms. Hotch gave him one last look as he called the woman back in.

Spence answered most of the questions. Even after answering the few he seemed to be almost happy. He was very delighted to describe his time with Travis and mirthful when talking on the time he had with Jenny.

Hotch just listened closely. This was saddening.

"Thank you Spencer. I'm happy we got into more conversation today. I'll see you tommorow."

He sighed and hoped out of the chair going out of the building. Hotch was going to talk with him but he left to quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Spence," Derek smiled.

"Hi Derek," he responded. He really, really didn't want to come back to therapy, "Derek?"

"What?"

"My stomach hurts," he rubbed.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"I had waffles this morning with lots of syrup and orange juice," he smiled.

"Doesn't seem to bother you so much right now," he noticed the smile.

"It does though!" he pouted.

He rolled his eyes, "You're not going to get out of therapy."

He huffed and turned to the side. He really didn't want to go. He was an adult, he could go wherever he wanted, he scoffed and stood to leave. Derek didn't try to stop him. Hotch was gonna deal with him.

Spence walked to the door and opened it, walking directly into Hotch. Just what he needed.

"And where are you going?"

"Home."

"Sit,' he pointed. He crossed his arms and began to walk around Hotchner. Aaron grabbed his arms, "I said 'sit'."

"No, Hotch! Let go!" he pulled at his arm, "I'm tired of therapy, I've been here every other day for two weeks!"

"Spencer."

"No! Let go!" he pulled and flopped on the floor. Hotch sighed and picked him up under his arms and dragged him to the seat. Morgan just scurried away. He knew what was about to happen but he still wanted to give them their space.

"Spencer I warned you what was going to happen if you kept up this behavior," he pulled him over his lap.

"Let me up!" he sobbed and pushed. He also knew what Hotch was going to do and didn't want it.

Hotch held him sturdy over his lap and swatted the seat of his pants. He needed to learn to do as he was told and stop these tantrums. He swatted him again hard.

"AH! Stop, Hotch!" he kicked.

"I told you that I wouldn't tolerate with that behavior and you continued," he swatted him hard again alternating cheeks, despite the young man's chagrin.

"No, Hotch!" he cried and squirmed.

He ignored him and made sure that Spencer learned his lesson. The boy genius sobbed and over his lap, not struggling as much anymore.

"Are you going to behave?" he asked. He only got sobs in responce, "Reid, are you..." Hotch's face began to pale as he felt a dampness on his left thigh, "Spencer?"

Derek sighed as he got Reid in his house. The kid finally got what he wanted, he got out of therapy.

"Come on, Reid," he said taking his spare key and unlocked the door and walked in, leading him to the bathroom.

He cried as he rubbed his bottom and wiped his eyes, "I wet my pants!"

"Yeah I saw, I was there," he commented, flinching as he heard his brother cry out in misery, "Aw, don't cry, kid," he rubbed his back, "Lets get you cleaned and then we can get some food."

He sobbed and pulled his pants off as Morgan ran bath water. That bath was completely awkward for Morgan and it took him a moment to build up some non-creeped-out-ness and wash him. He'd expected him to bath himself.

"Ok, what do you have here to eat," he went to the kitchen as Reid went to get clothes, "Reid, when was the last time you went to the store?"

"Store?" he asked.

Morgan cringed as he smelled the spoiled milk, "Great," he needed to go to the store for him. He smelled body fluids too, "Reid did you piss yourself again!"

"N-no...not today," Reid blushed as he tried to pull on a shirt.

He sighed, "How many times?"

"A couple," he shrugged as he continued to get dressed.

"Ok, I'm going to the store to get you food. I'll be back soon. Wash your clothes, they stink." he went to his car.


	4. Chapter 4

Morgan thought over things as he gathered some stuff for his little buddy. He was so confused and not sure what to think. If the kid is peeing himself than he's manifesting physical side effects of the captivity.

He snickered a little remembering Hotch's face when he realized Spence had peed on him. That was a kodak moment.

He snickered a little more. On the bright side it hadn't happened to him. On the down side, he wondered what the kid had been eating if his fridge was so empty. He must've been going out. Well either way Derek decided to stay and cook him lunch and make him some dinner for later. He didn't need him any skinnier than he already was.

After shopping for a couple minutes he started thinking on what Reid said earlier on wetting himself a couple times. He sighed. He decided to get some detergant and other cleaning products in case. If bad went to worse he might have to stay the night.

Back at home Spence was sitting on his bed, bored, looking at his room. It was filthy. He didn't want to clean it. Fact of matter the most he'd done was throw his clothes he'd wet in the washer, not doing much else. And if Derek didn't get home soon he was going to take a walk.

He looked out the window at a house down the street. He smiled widely and thought of Daddy. Daddy would be making him some yummy pasta. And Jenny and him would probably be doing something naughty. Like eating something healthy like daddy tells them to. But making it unhealthy. Like carmelizing apples.

"I'm back buddy," Morgan came in with a bunch of bags. Most groceries but a bunch of other stuff too, "Where you at?"

"I'm in my room," he responded.

He nodded and began putting everything away. He walked into Spence's room to check on him and tripped on a stuffed dog. He grunted and looked at the destruction that Reid was sitting in.

"Reid!" he looked around, "It's a pig sty! How can you even sleep with this around?"

"Easily enough if I'm tired," he continued to look out the window.

The black man sighed and pinched his sinuses. He just shook his head and grabbed a basket from the laundry area and tossed all the clothes off the floor in it, and there were a lot.

"Why are you staring out the window?" he seperated them to wash.

"Thinking about things," he giggled remembering when Daddy took him to the Muesem.

"Yeah, you need to be cleaning instead of daydreaming," he looked at how few clothes reid had that were actually clean, "As anal as you were this is hard to accept." the only thing was that the clothes were piled by color.

"Derek I'm going to go play," He said as he went to grab his shoes.

"What?"

"I'm...going for a walk."

He narrowed his eyes, "Well I'm about to make lunch so stay close by, I don't want to have to go searching for you."

"How long until lunch is ready?"

"About 20 minutes."

He thought, "Well then I'll just take a walk after lunch."

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes and went to get started on some food for them.

After a sandwhich Morgan gave Reid a popsickle and sent him on his walk, feeling like a single mother. He would have to call his mom and tell her how much he loved and appreciated her.

The young brunette smiled and hurried off.

After an hour Morgan had fallen asleep. He woke up around 7 and saw no reid so he got up to go find the little bugger.

Just as he pulled his shoes on to go look for him he walked into the house with a goofy smile.

"And where were you just at?"

"Walking."

"For five hours?"

"Went to the park for a little while."

He rolled his eyes, "Go take a shower so I can cook."

"Are you eating with me?"

"Yeah."

"Are you staying the night?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Unless you want to."

"I don't need to."

"Ok," he nodded.

Derek rolled his eyes and went to make some food for him.

Spencer woke up in the middle of the night and stretched in his bed. He was holding his stuffed dog. He sighed and looked around his boring room. It was dark, the only light being his small night light.

He looked around and whimpered hearing the noises seem to get louder. He knew it was just his imagination but he still didn't know how to make it stop. He sniffed and picked up his dog and grabbed his house shoes and keys.

He walked out of the house, locking and began to run down the street. He looked around several times as he ran. He got to a house a few blocks away and knocked hard.

There was some rustling and movement in the house before a light came on and the door opened.

"Can't sleep?" a fimilar voice asked. He shook his head and opened his arm to be held. The person smiled and let him in.


	5. Chapter 5

Morgan got up early and sighed. He decided to go back to Reid's and clean up his house and make sure the kid was getting some proper food. He showered and called Hotch, telling him that we was going to go check on Reid. He got permission and headed out.

Hotchner thought about what Morgan was doing and thought that if he needed to go see to Reid's needs that he was going to go visit him soon too.

Morgan got to the house and let himself in, expecting Reid was still asleep. He put his coat on the rack and shivvered. The house was freezing. He sighed and turned the heat up so he could at least work in comfort.

After cleaning for about twenty minutes he went to Reid's room and raised a brow, "Where's the kid?"

Hotch walked up to the door and prepared to knock but saw the boy genius skipping down the street, swinging his stuffed dog. He raised a brow and saw as he stopped short.

"Out for a morning stroll?" he looked, "Does Derek know you were walking about?" he looked at the toy.

"Derek?" he asked as he opened the door and walked into the kitchen. The second he walked in he came face to face with Derek and was he giving him a look.

"Enjoy your walk?" he smiled, trying to put on face for Hotch.

"Yes," he nodded and inched around him.

"Come eat breakfast," he sighed.

"I'm not hungry," he said as he went to his room. Morgan grabbed his shoulder and pushed him to the kitchen table, "But..." 

"I insist," he pushed him in the chair and put a bowl of oatmeal in front of him, "SO, when did you get here Hotch?"

The superior looked around the house, it was partially clean since Morgan had been cleaning between making food for Reid, "A few moments ago. May I talk to you?"

He nodded and followed the older man to another room, "How has he been since yesterday?"

"Weird," he shrugged, "I've been cleaning my butt off. His house is filthy."

Hotch nodded and went back watching Reid mess around with his food, "And his eating paterns?"

"Everything was either nonexistant or spoiled," he sighed, "But considering he shows no signs of dehydration or starvation I assumed he was eating out."

Hotch nodded, "We may need to watch him closer. Take shifts and see whats really happening."

"I guess since I've already started I'll take the first shifts," he looked at his little brother.

Ried sat at the table, pushing the oatmeal around. He really wasn't hungry. He was wondering what Morgan was doing in his house and he was really confused as to why Hotch was there.

They went back and forth talking for a couple minutes before Hotch decided to go get Gideon and talk some things over with him.

When he left Morgan sent Reid a dirty glare, "Where were you?"

"No where."

"Eat your food." 

"But I'm not hungry," he pouted.

"Well you're not moving until it's gone. And then you're gonna tell me where you were," he took the stuffed toy.

"Thats mine!" he stood to grab it.

Derek pulled it away, "Sit down and eat. Yours or not it's getting washed and if you get up again without eating that I'm gonna..." he paused to look at the brunette, "Where did you get those clothes."

"Wh..what do you mean?" he looked to the side. he was wearing fresh, new brightly colored clothes. To be specific a red elmo shirt and some jeans. Similar to what he had when he was with Travis.

"I mean where did you get them?" he glared, "I've been washing clothes out the butt since yesterday and I've been folding them and putting them away. I never saw anything like that."

"I got it from the store," he said quietly.

"You walked your butt to the store, got new clothes, walked your butt back here in those new clothes and have no bags, no old clothes and no money?" he glared.

He looked off, "I thought we agreed to not profile eachother."

He glared at him.


	6. Chapter 6

He sat infront of him and crossed his arms, "What you do with your life may be your business but I'm making it mine too. And I don't want to hear this badly thought lies. Where were you?"

"I wasn't anywhere, ok," he said as he pushed the food around, "Why are you here anyway?" 

"I'm here because someone needs to take care of you since you wont take care of yourself."

He looked at him angerily, "I can and do take care of myself!"

"Then why the h3ll does your house look like you've just been here! Clothes thrown everywhere, dishes unwashed, nothing in the fridge. Roaches would starve here!" 

He crossed his arms and flopped in the chair, wincing slightly, "Roaches can survive off dust for a month."

He gave him a look, "Then maybe I shouldn't take their only food source since thats the main thing you have here."

He rolled his eyes, "I didn't ask you to come here and clean. I could've hired a maid." 

He glared at him and grabbed his arm roughly, "You are so ungrateful! You wanna act like a baby fine. You're not leaving this table until you finish your food," Reid gave him a pitiful look, "And if you get up I'm gonna beat your $$ since thats the only thing you understand."

The younger man looked at him, eyes watering. He wanted to argue but didn't all he could say was, "I want my dog."

"No, I need to wash it, and you don't need it to eat," Morgan held it and suddenly notice how white it was and sniffed it, "This is clean..."

"I washed it myself when you left," he said quietly.

Derek just nodded, "Finish eating," he went back to finish vaccuuming. Reid sobbed quietly as he ate, tears rolling down his cheeks. He wanted to go back to Tennesse. He couldn't deal with all this life as adult suddenly.

After finishing his food he tried to leave the house again. Morgan grabbed his hand, "No, you're staying where I can see you," he made him sit on the couch he just vaccuumed.

Reid pouted as he sat. Morgan did a pretty good job so far. he still had a ways to go but he put a nice dent in the amount of work.

Morgan vaccuumed around and prepared to mop. He didn't mean to yell at the kid but he was lying and making up stories to cover each lie. He had an idea of what was going to happen but still wanted to give him the benifit of the doubt.

"Morgan, I have to pee," he squirmed on the couch.

He sighed, "Go."

He ran to the bathroom. Derek shook his head and made the mop water. He'd give him two minutes.

The young man came out and sighed, going to his room. He started to close the door but got scolded and told to either keep it open or come back to the couch. He sighed and took his dog and laid on bed. Derek was going to make things difficult for him.

He just took a deep breath and took a nap.

Hotch arrived to take the evening shift of watching Reid. He saw Morgan on the couch, virtually passed out. He sighed and tossed the covers over him and went to find his target. Low and behold he was no where to be found. The older man just sighed and went to find him.

Spence smiled in the store. He was getting himself some candies and toys. He walked the aisles and noticed hotch coming in the store and gasped. He tried to make his way quicky, stopping between aisles to not be seen. he left his cart and dashed out the store when it was clear.

He hurried home and climbed in his bedroom window and sighed. He laid in bed and hoped that Derek hadn't checked on him.


	7. Chapter 7

After a few moments Hotch walked back into the boy genuis' house. He set some bags down and went to his room, "Spencer." 

"Yes?" he looked up, "When'd you get here Hotch?" he stretched and pretended like he just woke.

Hotch gave him a blank stare.

"What?"

He gave him a look and went to wake Derek. When he excorted derek to the door he went back to Reid, who was laying on the bed and rubbing his doggy's ear. He walked over and grabbed his arm to make sure he stayed on his side.

"Huh?" he pulled.

Hotch began to rain down hard swats on his bottom, making hims squirm and yelp.

"I don't know why you keep attempting to hide and lie but it stops now," he scolded as he pulled his pants down, exposing his cartoon style breifs.

"STop! I don't know what you're talking about!" he pushed at the older man.

"You're sneaking around and trying to fake people out about what you're doing and whats going on. But you forgot who your friends are," he said as he hit his sitspots.

Spence sobbed and tried to put his hand in the way, "But I haven't done anything!"

"You keep up with those lies and I'll use something worse than my hand," he pinned both his arms and pulled his pants down further so he could spank his thighs.

The young brunette cried and pused, trying to get away from the punishing hand, but to no avail. Hotch wasn't letting up on him for a second. And the worse part was he started to get that feeling again.

"P-please stop!" he sobbed, kicking as well as he could considering he was on his side.

"Are you going to lie to me again?" 

"I probably will!" he whined, "I have to pee!"

Hotch huffed and swatted his bottom hard, twenty more times before letting him up to use the restroom.

He sobbed and ran, rubbing his bottom. He hated this constant supervision. They wouldn't let him do anything! He sulked and hurried to relieve himself. He put a damp rag on his bottom.

"Spencer, get out here." 

He sulked and put the towel back in the tub before walking out. He looked at his superior sadly. The older man sighed and rubbed his head.

"I want you to read, I need to make a call," he told.

He went to his room and laid on the bed, grabbing a book of Egdar Allen Poe works and started to read as Hotch made his call. He wanted them to stop babying him and let him be alone to do what he wished. He wished he could go back to Daddy. Or Jenny. Jenny was so fun.

After a few hours Reid's stomach was growling. He needed food. But he wondered what he could get. He smiled and decided to order some pizza.

He ran to the phone to call his favorite place.

"You seem eager." 

He gasped and flinched hearing the voice, "WHat are you still doing here, Hotch?"

"I made food."

He sighed, "But I wanted pizza. With peperoni."

"No, you're eating healthy. I made corn, broccoli and cube steak," he took the phone and set it down, taking him back to the kitchen, listening to him whine the whole way. Taking note of how he sounded.

Spence sat at the table and looked at his plate. Nothing was touching and he had a glass of juice next to it. Hotch must've worked at restaruant or took a course on etiquite.

"Eat up," he said as he sat to eat his.

Reid sighed and ate quickly. He had his mind on other things.


	8. Chapter 8

"Trav, I'm bored," Jenny whined.

"And I'm bored of you complaining," he rolled his eyes and scratched at the ankle bracelet, "Between you and this thing I'm getting very irrate."

He pouted, "When can we do something fun? You're just working on your computer as always."

"You realize I'm on house arrest, right?" he gave him a look.

"Yes. YOU'RE on house arrest. Not me. So why do I have to stay in the house with you?"

"You're about to be under something," he warned as he typed away on his computer. Thankfully he could still work since most of it was done online.

His ginger brother pouted and sat on the floor. He wished Spence was there. At least the he'd have someone to play with.

He pouted and pushed the truck across the floor, "Travis?"

"What!"

"Can I go play in the back?"

"If it will get you out of my hair for a few minutes, fine! But don't go far!" he warned.

He mocked him under his breath and went outside. His brother was bored of being cooped up. He could understand that, but he didn't need to take it out on him.

When he got outside he had a great idea. He'd go and visit his buddy.

Ried sighed. They'd gotten called away for a missing child so he got to be by himself a while. Just what he needed. He reclined on his bed and smiled, talking to his stuffed dog.

"Spencer~!"

He blinked and looked around, looking out his window, "Jenny!" he hoped up and opened the window to hug him, "I'm so happy you came to visit me!"

"I missed you!" he hugged him, "Your daddy is sad because you're not home."

"Oh! I can come now!" he said as he went to pull his pants on. As he got ready to climb out the window the door began to jiggle. He gasped and looked around, "Jenny!"

Jenny got on the floor and crawled under his bed.

"Spence?"

Reid ran to the door, "Yes, Derek? HOw may I help you?"

"I can to bring you some food before we went off on the jet. I don't want you eating out a lot."

"Thanks," he took the platter, "You hurry off to the mall and see whats happening."

"When I get back I'm going to clean again." 

"Thats ok. I'll clean today," he assured him.

"Why don't I believe you?" he rolled his eyes. He could tell Reid was hiding something.

"I will, ok," he sighed, "You'd better hurry before you're late."

"Yeah, I'd better. Hotch'll really lay into me," he sighed, "Alright. See you later."

Derek wanted to check and see what the kid was doing, but he had to get to work. He didn't want to be over Hotch's knee again. But he'd be sure to be back and check on him as soon as possible.

"Ok, he's gone," Reid leaned under the bed.

Jenny crawled out, happy for his small frame, "What did he say?" 

"That my house is dirty and he'll be back later to clean it. I don't want him to. When he comes he yells at me a lot," he pouted.

He thought, "Well I could do you it for you."

The younger Brunnette's eyes lit up, "Would you? If you did they might give me more freedom and I can come see you and daddy more!"

"Ok," he nodded. Spence clapped and hugged him, "Lets get started so we can hurry home," he folded his sleeves and got to cleaning. It wasn't as much to do but just a little.

After about an hour Jenny had the whole place clean. He rolled his sleeves back down, "OK, lets go," he smiled.

Spence clapped and followed him out the window with a smile.

They made their way back to the house and came in through the back door.

"Jenny is that you?" Trav called.

"Yes."

"Jenny Constintine Penny! I told you to stay in the back yard!" he came to scold his brother but saw Spencer, "Hey honey," he rubbed his head with a smile.

"I went to get him but I had to clean up first."

Travis gave him a dangerous look that made him hunch back, "You and I are going to have a talk later on your hard-headedness."

He pouted and looked down.

Spence looked at Jenny and back at Trav, "Uhm... I'm hungry..."

"Are you hungry?" Trav asked Jenny. He nodded, looking down. Trav went and got them some left overs from dinner.

He wrapped a bib around Spence's neck and handed him his plate. As he gave Jenny his he sniffed the air, "Do you need to be changed?"

"No, I already went."

He raised a brow.

Spence looked to the side, "I do..."


	9. Chapter 9

"Ok, lets get you a bath after you eat," Trav said as he watched them both eat, constantly glaring at his brother.

Jen just whined and ate. Why was he always in trouble?

"Daddy?" Spence looked.

"Yes?"

"Why do you treat Jenny like a baby too? He's older than me," he looked to the side.

The now raven haired man, he'd been dabbling in dye in his time on house arrest, looked at the hazel haired boy, "How old is Jenny?"

"Isn't he almost 29?"

"Jenny is 26. He just turned 26 a few days ago," he looked to his little brother.

"Well Jenny said he was 28 a while ago and said you were 37."

Travis gave his brother a glare as he smiled nervously and pushed his food around, "Jeniper. Room. Now," the younger one whined and went to his room, "Jenny is 26 and I'm 31."

Spence was confused but believed it. Travis didn't look all that old, about the same age as Morgan. He did wonder why Jenny would lie about it. Maybe he liked the idea of sounding older.

Trav went through the drawers and got a sturdy foot long wooden spoon. It was nice and thick and was meant to be used for when he was cooking things like stews but it had found itself useful for when Jenny was particularly bad.

He walked to his brother's room, not hiding it and pushed the door open.

Jenny was on his floor, on the rug, pushing his shoe across the floor when he heard his brother coming and jumped in bed.

Trav didn't even bother to give him a look he just grabbed his arm and pulled him off the bed and sat, "Between this bracelet and you I'm not sure which is more annoying," he pulled his brother's pants down and pulled him over his lap.

"But I never get to go anywhere!" he whined, "I don't want the spoon!"

"Too bad, thats exactly what you deserve," he brought the spoon down on his right cheek, "This is for leaving the property were you were told to stay in the yard, for lying, for whining and complaining," he gave a long list of why Jenny had earned his spanking.

"Owww! Well it was just a little exaggeration!" he sobbed and pushed, "And I brought Spencer back!"

"I don't care! You know better than to lie and I distinctively told you to stay in the yard," he hit his thigh particularly hard, "And forbid something have happened to you! I'd have had no way of knowing or getting there to save you little butt!"

He cried, "My butt needs saving now!"

He rolled his eyes and kept his kid brother's hand out of the way. With them in a new surrounding Jenny would really have to follow directions. This was nothing like the country suburbs they came from.

Jenny got his bottom spanked until it was nice and red and his brother felt he'd learned his lesson.

"Now you get no tv," he told him as he carried him to the table, "And if you act out once more today you get no dinner either," he warned as he changed his brother and but cream on his warm bottom.

Spence sat at the table and quietly ate his uncle was chastised. He couldn't help but squirm in his seat and tear up the way he heard his uncle cry. It made him want to cry too.

"Alright," Trav picked him up from the back, "Its time you had a nap," he carried Spence to his crib.

Spence wiped his eyes, "I wanna nap with Jenny." 

He sighed and carried him to Jenny's room, "I want both of you to behave," he looked at them both. He closed the door after giving them both naptime kisses.

Jenny sniffled and rubbed his bottom under the covers. Spence still felt bad for talking when he should've been quiet. He always had a bad time with that. He hugged his uncle and leaned on him.


	10. Chapter 10

After a ninety minute nap Jenny was the first one up. He had to use the pot and amazingly made it. He sighed and went to get a drink and sit outside. He heard Trav on the phone in the kitchen and put his head down as he walked.

Trav was having a business call, his arrest hadn't gotten out yet. He was basically telling his boss he'd had to move do to family circumstances. Not a lie.

He noticed his brother getting a juice box and finished the conversation with his boss. He hung up and looked at Jenny, "Wheres Spence?"

"He's still asleep," he said quietly.

"You still mad at me for spanking you?" he looked at him, the answer didn't really matter.

"No." 

"Jeniper," he said sternly, "what did I say about lying?"

The young brunette just looked down and sipped his juice.

"Come here," he set the phone down and opened his arms. Jenny sniffled and walked over for a hug. Trav pulled him on his lap and rocked him, "There, there kiddo. I'm not upset with you. I'm just going insane from being in this house!"

Jen leaned on his chest, "You can always take it off and sneak out."

"That would get me jail time. I have no interest in that," he rubbed his brother's shoulder as he did paper work.

Jen yawned and continued to suck his juice.

Reid woke up a bit later and went looking for Jenny. He wanted someone to play with, "Daddy?"

"I'm right here," Trav said as he vaccumed. He needed something loud to help him clear his mind at the moment.

"Where's Jenny?" he rubbed his eyes, "And why are you vacuuming a rug?"

"He's playing with his cards," he pointed to the front.

He went to find his uncle an hopped on his uncle's back, "What you playing?" 

"I was playing solitary. Wanna play Uno?" he looked back.

He smiled and nodded.

Morgan and the others had finally gotten things figured in their normal unrealistic speed. He was happy they'd gotten things done so quickly. He'd been distracted by other things. Between pretty boy and Hotch he was feeling unwantedly parental.

"Derek?" Gideon looked over.

"Hm?"

"Maybe you should take a few days off yourself," he told him

"Uh, well I," he sighed, "I think I'll take you up on that."

Gideon rubbed his shoulder, "You look a little tired, get some rest. Let Spencer to us."

"I think I'll bring him home with me a few days. Keep a better watch on him. He's exhibiting some dependant personality traits."

Gideon nodded, "Well me and Hotch are here to help."

"Thanks. I just can't until we touch down so I can go get him. I'll probably have to pack a bag for him. Or buy him some clothes to stay at my place."

Reid laughed as him and Jenny rode Trav like a horse. Trav was happy he worked out or he'd be having a heart attack. He crawled around the livingroom for the milionth time before he passed out on the floor.

"Aw, do it again, daddy!" Spence nudged him.

"Ride Jenny. I'm tired," he panted.

"Jenny is too little," he pouted, "Please one more?"

He sighed and got back on his knees and hurried around the livingroom. He would't need to work out again for sometime. Reid clapped, enjoying himself. These were the things his childhood missed.


	11. Chapter 11

After another night they were on an early flight back home. Derek was beyond asleep on the flight. Dreaming of when the boy genius was his version of normal. The flight lasted a nice hour or so and he was wide awake by the land.

"I'll see you guys later," he said walking to his car. He needed to pick Reid up so he could get him some fresh clothes to stay at his house, and check to make sure that his house was decent looking.

He got to the steps and noticed the mail in the box and rolled his eyes. He took the stuff and unlocked the door, walking in, "Little buddy, you up?" he called.

There was no answer in the house. Not even the sound of snoring.

"Spence?" he set the mail down and began to look through the rooms. He knew he couldn't be there with the house looking highly clean. And the food he made him was gone so he assumed it was eaten.

The window to Reid's bedroom opened and he slipped in. He smiled and climbed into bed, cuddling his stuffed dog and yawned, ready to get some more sleep before Morgan came.

"Nice to see you finally came home," Derek said as he came out the bathroom.

"When did you get here?" he flinched.

"A while ago. Now get out of bed and get dressed. We're going shopping and you're coming to my place a couple days."

"What?"

"I didn't stutter."

"I didn't say you did! Why!"

"Because I said so, now get dressed and be ready in the next 10 minutes," he said firmly.

Reid sighed and got up, going to use the restroom and changing into some jeans and a grey plaid t shirt. He grabbed his keys just to have his hand slapped by Morgan.

"You can leave those, I have mine, now get your dog and lets go." 

"I don't care if you have yours, I want mine!" he glared.

"I didn't ask what you _wanted_," he glared, "Do what I told you before you get in more trouble.

He looked at him indignantly, "What am I in trouble for!"

"You're smart enough to figure it out and I'm smarter than what you're giving me credit for. Now go get yours dog and lets go. You keep stalling I'm going to carry you out over my shoulder."

He pouted at him. When he saw it wasn't working he sighed and got his dog and walked out to the car, sitting in the front seat. Derek locked the doors and got in silently, driving to Walmart to get the kid some things.

"What are we doing here?" he asked.

"I told you, shopping," he said as he parked and climbed out, "Come on," he grabbed a cart and had Reid stand next to him as he shopped. He got the kid enough clothes to last him a month at his place.

"Morgan, I'm hungry," he told him.

"You are?" he raised brows, "We'll eat soon. Anything else you think you'd need?"

He looked to the side and didn't answer.

"You want toys don't you?" he looked at him.

"I-I didn't say that!" he blushed.

"Just get you a few," he sighed. They were right across from the toy aisle.

"How many is a few?"

"Depends what they are," he said as he walked to the aisle. He actually felt happy seeing the brunette grab puzzles, memory games and some legos. He was a little worried when he got coloring books. But it made him smirk a little.

"Ok, thats enough," he told him when he gabbed three cars.

"One more?"

"No more. Thats enough. Now lets go," he took his hand and pulled him out of the aisle. Spence pouted as they came away from the toys.


	12. Chapter 12

Derek loaded everything into the car after he let the boy genius in. He climbed in the driver's seat and took off.

"Derek." 

"What?"

"I'm hungry." 

"I heard you the first time," he said as he drove to Mickey D's to get them some McGriddles, hashbrowns and tang.

"I thought you said no fast food," Spence took his.

"Well had I not had to wait two hours for you I would've already ate," he said sharply as he drove.

Reid looked to the side, "Thank you."

"Don't open that in my car. Wait until we get to my place."

He sighed.

They reached Morgan's house soon enough and the black man emptied all the stuff out of his car and took Reid to the kitchen.

"Can I eat now, please?"

"In a minute," he sat and put him over his lap.

Spencer gasped and squirmed, "But what did I do!"

"You're out in your pajamas at who knows where and instead of coming in through the front door you come in through the window like some robber," he swatted his bottom.

"Thats my business!" he pushed at him

"And your business is worrying me," he swatted his thigh, "You wont do anything for yourself and you still call yourself an adult. I don't mind helping you out but you have to tell me the truth. I can't read your mind and figure out what you need."

He sobbed and squirmed, "I'm sorry!"

"You should be! You have everyone worried about you and instead of realizing it you pretend we don't exist," he continued on spanking him another two minutes.

The young man cried and rubbed his bottom when his brother stopped. Derek sat him up and rubbed his shoulder, "it's ok, pretty boy," he smirked.

Spencer pouted and hugged him, "I'm sorry, please don't leave me," he sobbed.

"I wont," he sighed and sniffed, "Did you pee again?" he didn't get a responce. Derek just shook his head, "I want you to go and eat. I'll be right back," he set him down and went to his car.

Spence squirmed and rubbed his bottom as he ate his food, accidently getting jelly on the table. He whimpered and hurried to clean it before Derek came back.

The shaved man looked at him with a raised brow, "Do you need a bib?" 

"N-no!" he blushed.

He rolled his eyes, "Come here." 

He pouted and walked over. He looked at his brother sadly.

"Well what are you looking at me for? Lay down," he instructed. When Reid reluctantly laid down he pulled his pants off and stared, "Training pants?" the boy genius blushed, "At least I don't have to do more laundry," he said unfastening it and taking it off.

"I-I can do it, Morgan," Reid blushed.

"I'm sure you can," he took a baby wipe and began to clean him. Reid blushed and covered his face as Morgan cleaned and powdered him, putting a diaper on him. He blinked and looked down, wondering when he got those.

"Alright you're fresh," he said pulling his pants up for him, "sleep or whatever, I'm gonna wash my hands and eat," he threw the wet training pants away and went to the bathroom.


	13. Chapter 13

Spence sighed and rubbed his bottom as he turned on his side. He looked at his toys Derek got him. Derek was asleep in his room at the moment. Reid smiled and climbed off the couch and opened his toys.

He opened the coloring book and found a nice picture. He took the legos and started the make a replica with them. He when it was done and grabbed his markers to color the picture the same as the legos.

After a few more buildings made he looked at his book and had an idea.

He'd just run to the store and get himself some more toys. Derek was sleep anyway.

He'd made it to the store and gotten himself about six more toys. A doctor kit, some transformer toys, a playdow super pack, a fifty pack of hot wheel cars, a cool little easel that had a chalk board, chalk, earaser, and ten markers for the dry earase side.

The thing that really caught his eye was just as he was leaving. It was so cool!

He ran over to read it, "B. Toys Zany Zoo," It had everything. Spinners, Bead Rollercoaster, Illustrated Animals, Functional Doors. He had to have it.

That along with a bunch of snacks, and he had to buy a wagon to get all that back to Derek's house, along with something more personal. He was now out about $300. But whatever. He still had plenty since he rarely spent money except for needs.

He got back to his brother's house and managed the wagon up the stairs, into the house. The dog just looked at him as he smiled and sat on the floor. He walked over, tail wagging.

"Hi Clooney," he rubbed the pit's head, "Wanna see my new toys?" He showed him all the things he'd gotten, "I got you this," it was a llama squeak toy.

The dog wagged it's tail and took it from Reid's hand and chewed, happily wagging at the squeak. It was pampered by Derek from it's big comfy red bagel bed to it's many toys and even nice raised water and food bowl as to not hurt it's neck. And the fact the dog got fresh food- not bagged foods.

Derek woke up about an hour later and went to check Reid. He hit his foot on the new tall wooden zoo toy Reid hadn't even unwrapped yet.

"I'm going to pretend that something I bought him," he grit his teeth and rubbed his foot, "Reid?" no answer, "Clooney?...Great, now the kid and my dog are missing." he heard laughter and looked out the window.

"Get it Clooney!" Reid smiled on the back porch, tossing the ball for the dog.

Morgan just shook his head and took the extra garbage out and began to make some pepperoni lasagna.

"Come in guys, time to eat."

"Coming!" Spence put Clooney in the wagon and pulled him to the back screen door.

"Don't track mud," Morgan looked over them both, "Wipe your paws, Cloon. Same to you Spence."

Reid wipped his feet and took his shoes off at the door as the Pit wipped his paws.

"Wash your hands, food's in the kitchen," Derek cut up some Freshpet and put it in his bowl with. The dog instantly began chowing down, "Come on, Reid."

"Coming," he hurried in and sat, "This looks...like weird pizza and broccoli," Spence poked it with a fork.

"Eat up, buddy," Derek sat and began to eat. He sniffed and looked at his younger, "You smell like wet grass and swamp. You need a bath."


	14. Chapter 14

Derek put the dishes away after dinner, "Alright, you first, then me, last Clooney."

"Ok," Reid looked the side and got some clothes and went to the bathroom. He looked at the tub and decided to take a shower.

After five minutes he walked out, "You're turn."

Derek had just started brushing his dog to get loose furs, "...You're done? As in cleaned?"

"Yeah." 

He scoffed, "Go back in the bathroom. In that time you couldn't have barely gotten dressed and redressed."

"But I did!"

"Go back in the bathroom, Reid."

"But..." he whined and went back to the bathroom.

Derek sighed and finished brushing his dog and went in to check on the baby genius, "Ok, undress."

"No. I already washed," Spence crossed his arms stubburnly.

The older man rolled his eyes and ran bath water, adding bubbles. Something he'd gotten for Clooney to have fun in the tub with, "Are you going to get undressed or do I have to undress you?"

He just looked off.

"Ok," Derek grabbed the back of his shirt, struggling to pull it off since Reid was pulling it down, "Stop it! Let go!" 

"No! I don't need your help!"

He grabbed him and yanked it off, "Whats the matter with you?" he pulled him over his lap and began to work his pants down.

"No! Don't!" he sobbed and tried to grab hold.

Derek looked at what he was hiding, "Is that what you're trying to hide?" he sighed and continued to undress him.

Reid cried in embarrassment and couldn't figure out why he felt that way.

"Oh hush!" Derek turned the water off, "Get in," he pointed, "What are you crying for anyway?" he waited for him to get in and the began to wash his neck.

"I don't know," he sobbed, "Are you mad at me?"

"For various things, but what in specific are you asking about?"

"W-what are you mad about?"

"I'm mad that, once again, you left the house without telling me and that instead of just asking for help you're fighting me."

He sobbed, "I'm sorry!"

"You should be, now close your eyes," he began to wash his hair.

After a long teary bath Morgan was drained and thinking about calling his mom to apologize for all the years of this he put her through.

"Ok, why don't you go to the front room and watch a movie or something," he sighed. Now he needed a shower and his dog needed a bath.

When he finished drying the dog he let out the couch bed for Reid and put the sheets and blankets on it, with a pillow, "Night Spence," he rubbed the kid's head.

"Night Derek," Reid looked to the side and hugged him, "Thank you for being such a great big brother."

He smiled and hugged back, "No problem kid," he went and rubbed his dog's head, "Night Clooney," the dog stood and licked his cheek, "Love you too buddy."

When both his wards were in bed he virtually crawled to his room and flopped in bed. He sighed deeply and fell asleep before he could even take his socks off.

Spence didn't fall asleep for a while. He kept hearing noises and looking around. He climbed out of his bed, holding his stuffed puppy close. Clooney was quietly snoring in his big bed, Reid couldn't help but smile.

He looked into Derek's room and slipped to the bed, "Derek? Derek?" he said in barely above a whisper.

"Mmmm..."

"I keep hearing noises."

"Hmmm..."

"Can I sleep with you?"

Morgan's eyes opened and looked at him, "We sleep in the houses of serial killers, rapist and kidnappers and you're afraid of the sound my furnace makes?" Spence looked to the side. He shook his head and opened the covers, "Come on."

Reaid smiled and climbed in, laying close to him, "Night night."

Morgan rolled his eyes and rubbed the kid's head, "You always were a big baby."


	15. Chapter 15

"Where we going, daddy?" Jack looked at his father.

"We're going to check on big brother Derek and Spence," he told the toddler as he drove.

The dirty blonde child smiled, pushing his car along the backseat, "I like Derek. He's funny."

"He likes children," he smiled and pulled up to Morgan's house, "Seems pretty quiet."

"Morgan?" he opened the door and walked in, holding Jack, "Reid?" he set his son down and went to check further.

"Lookit daddy!" Jack smiled and ran, "Lookit Derek's toys!" he smiled and began playing with the blocks.

Hotch checked Derek's room and couldn't help but smile. The two were entertwined in the bed.

He closed the door and noticed the tan pitbul behind him, "Hello Clooney, are you hungry?" he walked to the kitchen and got some of the dog food.

Morgan stretched and went to use the bathroom and saw Hotch, "Hey Hotch. What are you doing in my house?"

"Came to check on you and Spence," he set the dog's bowl down on the table.

"Thanks. Do you know how to change a diaper?"

"...I'm not sure I like that question."

"Hi Spencer!" Jack hugged the tall man, "Play with me."

"Ok, this is my cool car," Reid sat and showed him the pick up truck, "I use this to make the paitent delieveries to the hospitals."

"Thats bad," Hotch watched Reid play.

"You never told me how to change it," Derek was trying to read the instructions on the diapers.

"You said he was wearing one yesterday?"

"Last night after he threw a fit of not wanting another bath when he spent a total of 2 minutes rinsing himself off. My dog is much better at taking baths than he was," he rubbed Clooney's head, "And the other day he wanted me to wash him."

"Yeah, we're going to start his thereapy back up soon."

Derek rolled his eyes, "Don't mind me, just never had a kid or done much more than fed and burped a baby."

"That reminds me. Has he been drinking from glasses normally?"

"No, I got some stuff from his house. He's been drinking out of sippy cups and I'm not too doubting he'll want bottles soon. SO Hotch, how do you change a diaper?"

The older man sighed, "You lay the child on their back, unfasten the tape," he began to explain.

"Better idea. Show me," he smiled.

Hotch shook his head, "Grab Spencer and I'll show you in your room."

"Come on, kid," Derek pulled at Spence's arm.

"In a minute, we're making a castle," the brunette shoo'd him.

"I said now."

"No you didn't," he put two legos together. Derek took them from his hand and pulled him up, "Aww!" he whined as he was pulled to the bedroom.

Morgan just leaned on his kitchen table. Hotch had just changed Spence for him so that he'd know how to work a diaper. He'd seen more of Reid than he ever wanted and touched more of him than he ever needed to.


	16. Chapter 16

Jason was looking over a painted picture of three humming birds on his wall. His son sent it to him as an 'I love you' gift. He'd just got off the phone with him and was relaxing, drinking some morning coffee while reading the paper.

He was kinda surprised when his phone rang, "Hello?'

"Hey Gideon," Derek smiled from the other side of the phone, "How are you doing this morning?"

"I'm fine. How are things over there with you?"

"Oh, they couldn't be better," he looked to the corner where Reid was pouting in and then to the other one Clooney was whining in, "What are you doing today?"

"At the moment I'm drinking my coffee and reading the paper. Did you need something?"

Derek groaned a little, "Yeah I nee a helping hand."

He smiled, "Babysitter?"

"No, someone to accompany me to some places."

"OK, what time do you want me over?" he took another long sip of his coffee.

The Afro American looked at the clock, "Uhm...twenty minutes?"

"Alright, I'll be there."

"Thank you so much, Gideon. I'll see you soon," he hung up and looked at his two wards, "Ok, come eat."

There was a knock at the door exactly on the twenty minute mark. Derek shook his head at the impectableness and opened the door for the older man.

"Hey Gideon, thanks for coming," he let him in, "Just make yourself at home."

The older man looked at the wagon in the corner and the toys towering in it. He looked down at the young brunette, who was pushing a car across the ground, "Hello Spencer."

Reid looked up, "Hi Gideon!" he smiled and stood to hug him.

"You seem a lot happier than the last time we saw," he smiled and rubbed his back.

"I got a bunch of new toys," he showed him all the toys. Gideon just nodded sadly. This was the exited way he always introduced information for scenes of crimes but he was doing it for toys.

"Ok, lets get to the car," Derek sighed, he had a backpack on and Clooney's leash on.

"Where are we going?" Spence tried to get in the front until Derek pulled him to the back.

"Places," he fastened his dog in and expected Reid to fasten himself.

Spence smiled, "Clooney," he rubbed the dog's head and cheek.

"Where are we going?" Gideon asked.

"Clooney needs to go to the vet, I need your help shopping for Reid and Reid has an appointment himself."

"I don't want to go the doctor," Spence complained from the backseat.

"I didn't ask if you wanted to go, you're going," he drove off, "Gideon, I need your help on how to shop for a toddler. And I'm still pretty lost at this diaper changing thing."


	17. Chapter 17

"I want that!" Spence pointed to a toy as they wen't to the baby aisle.

"You already got more than enough toys," Derek put the things Gideon instructed him in the cart, "What else?"

"Well these are just a few items you'll need from here. Now to get some diapers Spencer's size you'll need to go further. You'll also need thermometers and stuff."

"Toys!" Reid pointed again. He had to hold Gideon's hand while at the store.

"No toys, Spence. You have enough," Morgan repeated himself.

He pouted and looked at Gideon with a begging look.

"You heard what he said, kiddo," Gideon rubbed his head.

He whined and stomped his foot, following the pull.

"You keep throwing tantrums you're going in a time out," Derek warned.

"I don't want a time out!" he whined loudly, earning stares from some of the people at the store.

"Stop it," Morgan looked at him.

Spence sniffled and looked down, rubbing tears from his eyes, "I want Clooney."

"Clooney is in the car listening to some smooth jazz with some air on. Now be good."

"If I'm good do I get a toy?" he loooked up hopefully. Derek just gave gim a look.

Gideon sat back and watched the way they interacted with eachother. Derek was pretty firm on his no. But from what he'd heard Spencer had been being naughty lately, so it was only understandable.

After getting the supplies Derek paid and they went back to the car.

"Ok, what do you need now?" Gideon asked.

"I have to take Cloons to the vet," he began to drive, "And while Cloons is there getting his check up could you take Reid to the Doctor?"

"Sure? Are you giving me the keys to your car?" he asked.

"Of course. Just call me when you're done. If you're not done before me, I'm going to take my dog for a walk."

"I want to walk Clooney," Reid whined, rubbing the dog's head.

"Don't be rubbing your 'spoiled' off on my dog," Derek warned as he pulled to the vet and handed Gideon the keys.

He climbed out and went to grab his dog, Ried instantly got out to follow him.

"Get back in the car. You have your own appointment," Derek pointed.

"No, I don't want to go to the doctor," he grabbed the leash. The Afro American gave him a look, "I don't want to."

Derek pulled the leash from his hands, "You get in that car and get buckled in," he gave his bottom a hard smack, "And you'd better behave for Gideon."

He grabbed his bottom and pouted, climbing in the front seat, "Gideon, Derek hit me!"

"I saw, now get in so we can go," he looked at him.

The brunette pouted and climbed in the seat and put his belt on and leaned on the window, "Do I really have to go to the doctor, Gideon? I feel fine."

"I'm sure you do. But you still need a visit to make sure you're fine."

He sulked.

At the hospital Gideon was given the basic talk. Reid was physically fine. No trace of drugs in his system, eyes haven't changed much, everything seemed normal.

"Thats good to hear, what about the wetting?" Gideon asked the doctor. He'd had to change Reid before the checkup.

"There's nothingly physically wrong with him. The wetting is probably caused by stress or him just doing it willingly."

He nodded, with a bit of a sad face.

Spence had been sitting at the children's table, playing with the bead rollercoaster while cranking out combinations in his head. He noticed Gideon talking and smiled. He looked out the window and saw a candy store.

He ran to Gideon and tugged at his arm, "Gideon, can I have some candy please?"

"In a minute."

"But!"

"Thats not going to get you what you want," he warned him about the begging.

He sulked and went to sit on the chair. He was having a bad day.

After two minutes Spence was up again tugging at him, "Gideon, please!" The older man gave him a firm look. He whimpered and sulked, going to sit in his chair.

After talking another couple of minutes Gideon took Reid outside so that he could call Hotch.

"Gideon, now?" he begged.

"Spencer, you're not going to keep begging me about some candy," he told him, "You'll wait until I'm done on the phone. If you ask me one more time you won't get anything."

Spencer sobbed and stamped his feet. He didn't get anything he wanted today.

Gideon just grabbed his arm and took him to the car, putting him in the backseat and locking the door, with himself standing outside. Reid's tantrums were losing his patience.

"So, he has a therapy appointment set up for tommorrow? What time? I'll have to tell Derek. Reid is just having one of his tantrums. Yes, this is his second one," he sighed, "Alright, I'll have to talk later. I have to go pick up Derek. Good bye."


	18. Chapter 18

Ried sulked in his seat, doing nothing more than pouting over his lack of toys and candy. He was mad at Gideon too for making him sit in the car while he talked on the phone. He wanted to do something fun.

He looked as the older man got back in the car, "Put your seatbelt on," he instructed as he put his on.

"Do I get-"

"No, you don't get candy or toys or anything but to go back home with Derek. Your behavior doesn't deserve anything other than a long time out."

"No!" he sobbed, "I don't need a time out!"

"I'm going to let Derek decide what to do with you, since he's the one taking care of you at the moment."

The young brunette began to cry, "No, Gideon! I don't want a spanking! I'll be good, please don't tell!"

He ignored him with a sigh. It's times like that he didn't miss from his son. And with Spencer doing the begging it wasn't making it any easier.

When they pulled up to where Derek had been jogging Reid wiped his eyes and looked sadly as the chocolate man put the dog in the back.

Derek noticed his expression and climbed in the front, "What happened with him?"

"He's upset because he didn't get any candy and I made him sit in the car while he had a tantrum."

Reid whined loudly hearing him tell Derek.

"Yeah he's been having quite a few of those lately," he pulled his belt on, "So what did the Doc say?"

"That he's perfectly healthy. No drugs in his system. Eyesight is ok. Some things he's doing are stress induced."

He nodded, "Yeah, anything else I should know?"

"He has a thereapist appointment tommorrow at nine am."

"He'll be there."

When they arrived home Gideon decided to stay with them longer and help Derek out with a few things. Like dinner and changing Reid. By that point he had the hang of things.

"I guess I'll go now," Gideon looked at the time, "Call me if you need anything."

"Thanks Gideon. You're more of a help than Hotch," Morgan smiled.

He smiled back before leaving. When he was gone Morgan turned to Reid with a sigh, "It's your bath time, then you're going to bed." 

"But I'm not sleepy," he complained, playing with the dog's ears.

"I didn't ask," he took Clooney by his collar and put him in his room, then grabbed Reid's hand, "Lets go." 

"I wanted to play with my toys!" he whined and pulled. Derek rolled his eyes and picked him up, carrying him to the bathroom. And the tantruming didn't stop there either. Morgan was trying to be patient but was losing it quick.

"Ok, I've had enough!" he pulled Reid's shirt over his head when he was dry, "You are acting really bratty today!" he dragged Reid to his couch bed, holding his diaper and pants.

Reid covered himself as he was pulled. He didn't like where this was going. Derek put the diaper half on him before putting him over his lap and bringing his palm down hard.

"Ow! No!" he kicked.

"You been throwing tantrum after tantrum since your bath last night and all day today," he held him by his forearm and smacked his still damp bottom.

"Oooooooww!" he sobbed and squirmed, "Stop Derek!"

He scoffed and ignored him, "You deserve every last hit. You were rude and whiny all day and now you're fighting me over bedtime," he swatted his thigh, "You keep behaving this bad and I'm gonna tell Hotch."

"No! Don't tell!" he cried.

"Gimme a reason I shouldn't."

"He hits harder!"

He rolled his eyes and continued to smack his butt red. Spence sobbed and cried, trying to get away from his hand.

When he was done he waved his hand out and finished diapering him and put him in bed, "Now you go to sleep. You have therapy tommorow."

He sobbed and rubbed his bottom, "I don't like you anymore!"

That hurt Derek's feelings but he knew the kid was just acting bratty. He left him to deal with his pain and went to get ready for bed himself.

When Reid was sure Derek was asleep he snuck out the window and hurried to Travis' house, which was now an extra two miles away. When he got there he panted and knocked.

Jenny yawned and opened the door, "Hey Spence, where you been?"


	19. Chapter 19

"Derek is mean!" he whined and walked in the house, "He took me to the store and didn't get me anything!"

"Is he obligated to get you something everytime he's at the store?" Jenny rubbed his eyes, going to his room.

Spence looked at him, "It'd be nice. Then Gideon took me to the doctor and after the doctor put his cold hands all over me for an unnecisary check up he said I couldn't get any candy."

"Once again, they don't have to get you things when they're out," Jenny climbed in bed.

Spence pouted and climed in next to him, "Well they should've."

Come morning Trav was up making breakfast. He was gonna wake the kids in a few. he didn't know Spencer had stayed the night until he went to check on Jenny. Well all the better.

After about twenty minutes when breakfast was ready he woke them both and informed them it was time to eat.

"How was your day, yesterday?" he asked as he put Reid's bib on.

"Derek and Gideon were mean!" he complained and began to tell him about yesterday, despite Jenny trying to tell him not to.

Much to his dismay Travis not only wasn't sympathetic to him he was giving him a look that made him squirm in his chair.

"You know something? I'm highly disappionted that Gideon didn't take you to a bathroom and spank you and that Derek waited so late to spank you," he began.

"B-but daddy!"

"I would've spanked your bottom right there for that behavior. You know better!"

He whimpered, "But I just wanted some gifts."

"You didn't deserve any. I think I've been pampering you a little too much if thats the way you behave with others," he put more pancakes on his little brother's plate.

Spence just started to whimper as he ate his food.

"Stop that," Travis scolded. Spence sobbed, "Spencer, don't you dare start that with me," he gave him a firm look, "You wipe those eyes and finish breakfast."

Spence just sniffled and wipped his face and poked at his food when the bell rang.

Trav sighed, "Jenny get the door."

The other brunette got up and went to the door, "Uhm...Trav?"

The older one looked up and paused. Spence looked over and paled. Derek was standing at the frontdoor.

"Don't bother giving me some long drawn out excuse. It isn't that hard to figure out. You," he looked at Travis, "you have ten minutes to get him dressed so he can get to therapy."

Trav was in a bit of shock at the the command and grabbed Reid, taking him to a room to get him dressed quickly.

"Why didn't you tell me you had somewhere to go this morning?" he whispered to him.

"I hate therapy. Tell him I'm sick," he whined. Trav narrowed his eyes and gave his bottom three hard slaps, "OW!" he sobbed and jumped. He was still sore from last night.

"You and I need to have a talk later."

"Yeah well wait your turn in line, our boss already has first dibs on him," Derek grabbed Spencer's arm and dragged him to the car, "You may not see him later today but I can gaurentee you'll see me later."


	20. Chapter 20

Spence cried in the car, convinced Derek was gonna kill him and he was going to tell Hotch about Travis. If he did Hotch was gonna take Reid to his house to keep him from Travis. He didn't want that at all.

"You can cry as much as you want. I already called Hotch and told him how you were behaving."

"And now he's not gonna let me see daddy!" he sobbed.

"I didn't tell him about where you've been running off, Reid."

Spence paused, looking up, "Y-you didn't?"

"He doesn't know anything about Travis, and I'm not going to tell him. But I'm still going to make sure he knows you ran off this morning and that I had to find you."

"He's gonna spank me **really** hard," he sobbed, wiping his eyes.

"You'd better believe it," He sobbed and hugged Morgan, "Hugging me isn't going to prevent me from telling."

"No, but I want to thank you for not telling Hotch about Daddy," he held his arm as he drove.

Hearing Reid call that man 'daddy' made Morgan feel queasy. He knew as long as he had contact with Travis he wouldn't get better. By this point he already just about knew the kid probably wouldn't get better anyway. At least he wouldn't make him any sadder.

When they pulled up to the building Hotch was waiting impatiently. Derek had called him earlier to tell him about Ried's behavior yesterday and Gideon confirmed. He was going to have a long talk with him.

Derek walked in, holding Reid's hand, "He left the house this morning so I had to find him or he'd have been here sooner," he handed the brunette over to the older man.

"You're not staying?"

"No I have something to do," he handed Hotch the diaperbag and went back to his car.

Hotch sighed and looked at Spencer with a firm look, "After your session you and I are having a long talk about your behavior. Am I understood?" the young man pouted and nodded.

Derek made his way back to Trav's house. He had a few choice things to say to this guy.

"You told me to open the door!" Jenny sobbed.

Trav was having a breakdown. He didn't know if he was going to jail or going to get pistol whipped or what. Either way he was afraid for Spence too.

"I'm sorry, Trav," Jenny sobbed and hugged him, "I'm so sorry." 

"I'm not mad at you, Jenny. I'm mad at myself. I shouldn't have told you to get it I should've gotten it myself."

There was a knock at the door.

"We don't have to get it."

Trav glared at him, "I have the thing on my foot! He knows _I _can't be anywhere!"

"Open the door!" Morgan called. He was getting tired of standing.

Trav groaned and walked to the door, opening it slightly. He looked at Morgan, "I don't want any trouble."

The black man scoffed, "You wanted trouble the second you walked into our office," he pushed his way in, "Now you made this problem and it can't be fixed, but you're going to show me how to deal with it."


	21. Chapter 21

Travis paused, "You're not going to have me arrested?"

"If I was I'd have already done it, now wouldn't I?"

"Don't get smart. If I knew I wouldn't have asked," the parent and older brother in him was coming out.

Derek raised a brow, "I'm not Spence and I'm not your brother. I'm here for help, not to be treated as a kid."

"I'm not treating you as a kid if I ask you to be more respectful."

Derek glared at him, "Ok, let me tell you why I'm being 'rude'. Some creep waltzed into my work station, kidnapped my best friend and little brother, kept him at his house for three months. When we find this guy I have to be dressed like a bleeping toddler for a week to get my brother back and we discover he doesn't want to come back. Now he refuses to use the toilet or take care of himself and he does nothing but have tantrums like a dmn 2 year old!"

Trav looked at him, "I suppose that would lead to some stress."

"Now, teach me how to take care of a toddler!"

"First, don't yell at me. Second, don't swear in my house I like clean language here, especially from guest. And third, I'll be happy to help you, but on the condition you don't stop Spencer from visiting me and you take my younger brother to the store to shop."

Derek glared at him. He wanted to choke this guy so hard at the moment. He had the audacity to scold him and dare to tell him what to do and try to negotiate demands with him.

"Well?" Trav looked at him.

He growled, "Fine. I'll take the kid shopping later. I need to know how to get him to stop his tantrums and to eat his food."

"What does he tantrum about?"

"Everything! Bedtime, baths, at the store. You should know!"

"Once again, don't shout. And no, I don't know. He didn't throw constant tantrums with me. He'd throw one occassionally but it sounds like this is constant," Trav walked to the kitchen.

"They are constant! Almost freaking daily!" he got a look, "I'm not shouting."

"Do you want something to drink or eat?" trav sighed. Whether or not he really wanted Morgan in his house didn't matter. He still needed to be a good host.

The afro american groaned and sat at the table, "Sure. Do you have any coffee?"

After talking for about an hour Morgan had calmed a lot. He'd also learned some about Trav on a more personal level. The guy wasn't a normal kidnapper like the other ones who got to Reid, he was more empathetic. Still a criminal, but not like the ones they'd dealt with. Morgan almost had a respect for him now.

Jenny stared at Morgan, "Uhm...where is Spencer at?"

Derek looked at his watch, "Ah h3ll!" he got up from the table and went to pick the kid up.

Jenny looked at his brother.

Trav shrugged, "Go use the bathroom, you still have to go to the store when he comes back."

Spence was hugging against Gideon. Hotch and him had a 'conversation' in the bathroom after his session. Despite his best efforts to be good for the therapist Hotch still punished him for his behavior yesterday and that morning.

Gideon just rubbed his back as Hotch talked with the therapist.

"It seems that he's unstable with his emotions. The more stress he is the more likely he is to act like a child," she explained, "He is trying to adjust but it's still hard."

Aaron sighed and nodded. This was going to be difficult.

"He still is himself, and he can pobably still work. But I don't think he should be taken back into the field."

Derek walked in and saw Reid, "Hey Gideon."

"Hey, Hotch is talking to the therapist right now," he told him, "He already scolded Spencer."

"I can tell," he looked at the brunette sitting on Gideon's lap, "Did you want to take him?"

Gideon rubbed his back, "Well I can."

"Ok, did you want him to stay the night? If so I'll pack him a bag."

"Do you want to stay the night with me?" he asked, Reid nodded, "Yeah, I'll come by and get his bags."


	22. Chapter 22

"Here you go," Derek handed Gideon a bag. It had pajamas for the kid and some stuff Gideon specified for Derek to give him, like Reid's bottles, diapers, stuffed toy and other things.

"Alright, I'll drop him off tommorow afternoon. Is that ok?"

"Thats great," Derek yawned. He was still tired and had to get back to Travis to keep up his end of the bargain.

Gideon got back in his car and looked at Ried, he was still squirming and sobbing from earlier, "Here, heres your puppy," he handed him the stuffed toy, "Now are you hungry?"

Reid sniffed and hugged his dog, he nodded, putting his thumb in his mouth.

"You look like you're ready for a nap," Gideon drove him to his house.

When he got him home he took him to a guest room. It use to be his son's.

"You take a nap, Spencer. I'm going to make some food," he rubbed his head.

"W-will you lay with me?" he held his dog close. Gideon smiled and climbed in bed next to him. Reid laid his head on Gideon's stomach and quietly sucked his thumb as the older man put an arm around him and rubbed is shoulder.

He smiled, remembering when his son was younger and times passed.

Derek sighed as he pushed the cart, following the kid as he added things to the cart. He was bored out of his mind, and since he'd already been to the store he had no reason to be here.

"How much longer?"

"I have a couple more things to get. So about ten more minutes, then Trav said to get our stuff from the cleaners, and go to the vitamin shop."

"Do I look like a chaufer to you?" he glared.

"You agreed and Trav told you what we needed," he said as he put other things in the cart.

Derek just groaned. He wanted to go home. He looked at the young man, he was about Reid's age, "Question: How is someone in their late 20's not potty trianed?"

"Suggestion: Mind your own business," he said pulling the buggy and pushed it to the check out line.

"Seriously, you've been wearing training pants since you were like three. And you can't figure out how to aim and flush?"

"If I can't flush these things how am I gonna flush a toilet?"

He rolled his eyes and followed.

When Derek was done driving the kid from place to place he got back to the guy's house. By that point he was irritated.

"Thank you," Travis said checking things over, "Now I'll be ready to give you more instructions in a minute," he said putting the things away.

Derek flopped on the couch and put his cheek in his palm. Jenny stared at him, "What do you want?"

"A few things. Food, entertainment-"

"To use a toilet."

"Screw you!" he turned, pouting.

"I don't think so. And whats you hard about aiming and flushing? Most guys have it down by the time they're 8."

"Thats enough from you," Travis had walked back in and heard Derek being rude to his younger brother, "You need a time out." 

The black man scoffed, "Do I look like a kid to you?"

"You can look like anything if you try hard enough."

"And whats that suppose to mean?" he glared.

"You're acting like one by teasing my kid brother. Now go sit in Spencer's room until you can be nice," he pointed.

Derek stood up and looked him in the eye, defiently. Travis just crossed his arms as they had an epic stare down.


	23. Chapter 23

Derek sat on Reid's bed, arms crossed. He was still trying to figure out what just happened. Either way somehow he ended up in Reid's room at Trav's house.

"Ugh," he groaned looking at the star stickers and toys in the room. He sighed. This was as bad as being back in TN. Then to top it off the twin sized bed he was in had bar frame on three out of four sides, and guess which side was to the wall.

Jenny looked in the room through a slit in the door, Derek was glaring at the ceiling. He walked back to his brother.

"He's rude."

"You were rude too," Trav told him, "And he's just being fussy because he's tired. Thats why I made him go in Spencer's room instead of against the wall."

Jenny pouted and went to the fridge to grab some yogurt, "You don't have to help him."

"Yes I do. I don't know what kind of trouble he could get me into if I don't cooperate," he didn't want any trouble and it was just best to do what the guy told him.

Jenny went back to look in the room and stared, "I think he's asleep."

"Good," Trav sighed.

Gideon checked Reid's temperature as he napped. All seemed good. Hopefully Hotch had done a good job on 'talking' to him about his behavior and he'd be behave himself for some time.

He began to cook something simple, Macaroni and cheese. He'd add a few things but at least he knew that he'd eat this. He did wonder what Derek was doing though. Maybe he'd give him a call a little later.

Reid whimpered and laid on his stomach. He sucked on his thumb quietly, squirming about on the bed.

He dreamt of when his mom use to read to him. He snuggled to the bed as he imagined the poetry she'd read him. He loved his mom. He shed a tear at how much he missed her.

Derek woke about three hours later. He looked around and noticed his shirt and pants were missing. He had his gun in there. Great.

He snuck out of the room in just an undershirt and boxers. He needed to find his things before Travis got any ideas about using them on him.

He saw Jenny laying on the floor playing solitary. He grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him up, covering his mouth, "Where's my gun at!"

Jenny whimpered in shock and peed himself. He'd never been really good with confrontation.

Derek prepared to ask him again when he got a sudden burn across his butt and dropped the boy. He grabbed his butt and turned to Travis.

"What is the matter with you?" Trav was holding a bathbrush.

"Give me my gun and clothes!" he glared.

"You fell asleep and you looked uncomfy, so I took them off so you wouldn't sweat so much. Your gun is on the fridge," he rolled his eyes.

Derek glared at him, "Well can I have my clothes back now?"

"They're in the room on the dresser. You owe Jenny an apology for scaring him."

He rubbed his right cheek and went to get his things and put them on. When he was dressed Trav looked at him, arms crossed, "What?"

"You owe Jenny an apology. Both for scaring him and teasing his being incontinent."

He rolled his eyes, "I didn't tease him."

"Apologize to him."

He huffed and went to find his gun before getting ready to go home. As he got to the door he looked at the kid, "Sorry."


	24. Chapter 24

Derek sighed as he relaxed in a bath of epson salts. He was tired and still was gonna have to deal with his kid brother tommorrow. Maybe he coulld convince Gideon or Hotch to take him in one more day.

"Cloons! Clooney! Come to papa," he called his dog. The pit strolled in and wagged it's short tail, "Hey, Buddy," he rubbed the dog's jowls, "I need to brush your teeth. Go get me the phone and I'll give you a nice bath."

The dog hurried from the bathroom to get the phone. Derek sighed, he loved that weird dog. He returned with the phone gently held in his mouth.

"Thank you," he rubbed his head and dialed Gideon.

"Hello?" the older man answered the phonem, "Hello, Derek. Did you get those things you needed done attended to?"

"Not as much as I'd hoped," he sighed, "Whats the kid doing?"

"He's eating his dinner and messing over his green beans while drinking from a sippy cup."

Morgan shook his head, "Can you take him tommorow?"

"Sorry, I'd love to, but I have plans." 

The chocolate man groaned, "Ok, let me call Hotch and see if he can."

"Alright. You get some rest, you looked terrible today."

He rolled his eyes, "Thanks," he hung up and dialed his boss, "Hi Hotch."

"Hello Morgan," he said as he washed his son, "How are you?"

"I'm ok. You think yo can watch Reid tommorow?"

He paused and thought about it, "Maybe. I have something to do."

Derek sighed, "Ok, thanks." he hung up. Looked like he'd be dealing with Reid again.

Derek rubbed his dog's head as he waited for his brother to arrive. He had some great plans.

"Hi Derek," Reid hugged him, "I was good with Gideon."

"Good," he rubbed his head, "Thanks Gideon. We're going somewhere today Reid. I want you to behave, understood?"

The brunette nodded, "Is Clooney coming?"

"Yeah Clooney is coming with us. Now lets go."

"Can I get a toy?"

"You won't need it."

Please, if you want to talk to me send me a pm or a review. I'm in need of ideas. Anyone got any good practical ideas do message me. I am running low and getting close to writer's block.

sincerly Rie


	25. Chapter 25

"You have a puppy!" Jenny smiled and hugged Clooney.

"His name is Clooney," Spence smiled, "He's really friendly," he rubbed the dog's back.

Travis sighed. Great, now Jenny would be begging when Derek left. He just shook his head and handed Derek a up of coffee, "Nice dog."

"Thanks. He's a good dog," He sipped the coffee. It'd be winter soon, Autum was just sprouting.

Spencer looked up and ran over to Derek, "May I have some?"

"Some what?" he looked.

"Coffee."

Morgan narrowed his eyes, "No."

"Please!" he begged.

"I said no," he sipped his drink.

Spence pouted and looked at Travis. Trav scoffed and shooed him out of the kitchen. He sulked and walked back to Clooney.

"Teach me how to do that," Derek looked at him.

"Do what?"

"That look you and Hotch do so well. The one that makes Reid shut his mouth."

Trav tilted his head, "It takes practice in the mirror."

"Trav, can me and Spence take Clooney to the park?" Jenny asked.

"No, Clooney will drag you both," Derek told them.

"Please, we'll keep a really tight hold on him?" Jenny begged, getting a glare from Travis.

"Why don't you take him to the yard and play?" he asked.

They pouted but it was better than nothing. They took the large dog outside and played ball and frisbee with him.

"I hope Clooney wears them out," Morgan sighed, "Now tell me how to do that look."

"Get it Clooney," Reid tossed the ball.

The dog ran and grabbed it. The yard was a nice size for playing and it had a few toys out there still. Clooney and Reid seemed happy. But Jenny really wanted to go to the park.

"Whats wrong, Jenny?" Spence looked down at him.

"I need to get out of this house," he sighed.

Spence nodded, he understood. He was feeling cooped up himself with all the constant survellience. He wasn't sure if Derek would let him go for a walk though. But Daddy might.

"Daddy?" he peeked in.

"Yes?"

"Can Jenny and I go for a walk please? We promise we wont be out more than a half hour," he begged.

Derek prepared to scold Reid for begging again but Trav spoke before he could.

"Fine, but I want you both to have your hips back in this house in 30 minutes. Am I understood?"

Spence nodded, "Thank you very much," he came in and got Clooney's leash and hurried out the back.

Derek stared at Trav.

"...What?"

"What happened to 'stop beggging'?"

The black haired man shrugged and poured Derek more coffee, "Jenny probably wanted to go more. Considering what you've told me Spence probably just wants some time to move about."

(Thanks for your suggestions guys. Keep sending them in. I've gotten some good ones I liked that I don't think would fit just yet, but don't fret. That may just mean I'll make a third volume of this. Go to Review page and look for a special link from me)


	26. Chapter 26

Derek sighed, he'd never understand this whole parental thing. But as long as Reid.

"Why are you staring at me?" Trav asked.

"...Nothing," he shook his head, "What next on this parental lesson?"

"Lets walk the bike trail," Jenny smiled and held Reid's hand as they walked near the outskirts of the forest.

"I'm happy Daddy is talking with Derek," Spence smiled, "I'm really happy he's not gonna make me stop visiting."

"Me too," Jenny smiled and rubbed his head, "I'd be forever alone if you stopped visiting."

Spence smiled and hugged the slightly older man. Jenny hugged him back and kissed his forhead.

Hotch was wondering about Derek and Spencer at the moment. Hoping that Derek was coping well, he had asked for a babysitter and some help. Aaron knew that Derek loved children but never had to actually take care of one.

He'd buy him a book if he thought he'd read and understand it, but knowing Derek... Maybe he'd give him a call, that might be better.

The kids had been gone for 15 minutes and Trav was helping Morgan practice his face in the mirror. He was mid sigh when Hotch called and saved him

"Hello?"

"Hi, Derek. I wanted to apologize about not helping you. I've been busy with my own son."

The shaved man raised a brow. When did Hotch apologize? "It's ok, I'm getting some classes in it."

"Thats good. I'm taking Jack school shopping Tuesday, perhaps I could take Reid with me."

"If you want to, that'd be great," he nodded. According to Trav he needed to do some rearranging of his place.

"Where is he now? Spencer."

"He went for a walk to the park, I think," he mentally cursed himself for letting the 'I think' slip out.

"...You think or you know?" Hotch asked.

"I let him go for a walk he's been out almost twenty minutes now so he should be back in ten."

"You need to know exactly where he is, Derek."

He rolled his eyes, "I suppose I could get my car, a picture of him and go look to see."

"Did he say what park he was going to?"

"No. He just said he was going for a walk."

"Derek," Hotch said in a still voice.

"Ok, ok, I'll go find him," he said reaching in his pocket for the keys.

Hotch shook his head, "Call me when you find him."

Morgan sighed and prepared to go.

"Where you going?" Trav asked.

"Find the kid."

"You can always call Jenny's phone," Trav got his cell and began to dial.

Jenny was sitting in the forest with Reid, drinking from juice boxes as Clooney sucked juice from a baby bottle. He felt a virbation and grabbed his phone, "Hello? We were at the park on State street," he lied, "We're on our way back...He wants to pick us up? Ok, we'll stay. Bye."

"That daddy?" Spence looked up.

"Come on, your friend is going to the park to get us and we have to be there!" he hurried.


	27. Chapter 27

"Why'd you have to fib, Jenny?" Spence asked as he ran. Clooney happily trying to take the lead, "Down Clooney."

"Trav would warm my butt if he knew we were walking a bike trail in the forest," he ran ahead of Spence.

He shook his head and grabbed his pants as they ran, "Hold on, I'm wet and it's mushy!"

"You get use to it," he took Reid's hand and pulled him to the park.

They managed to make it to get to the park and the pit was eagely pulling at the leash. He wanted to run more.

"Clooney, stop!" Reid tried to pull him to sit near the bench, "Be still!" he couldn't get him to the bench until Jenny helped.

Morgan parked across the street and walked over. The first thing he saw was his dog. He just shook his head. He'd have to motivate Reid to listen to him.

"Here comes your brother, pretend we were here," Jen pet Clooney.

Morgan came over and looked at them, "Whats your name?" he asked Jenny.

"This is Jenny, Derek," Spence told the older man.

"I wasn't talking to you," he looked at him.

The curly haired brunette looked up, "Jenny?"

"Try again."

He looked to the side, "Jeniper?"

"Ok, good," he nodded, "Jeniper and Spencer, I said to leave Clooney back there!" the two shrunk at the scolding, "What part of that was hard to understand?" 

The two looked down. Jenny was the first to talk, "We're wet..."

Derek shook his head and took the leash, "Car."

"You can go to a corner as soon as I'm done changing you," Derek said, putting his kid brother on the changing table.

Trav looked at his brother's wetness in Jen's training pants. He sighed, "You know what this means, don't you?"

Jenny pouted and looked down.

"Go get the diapers," he instructed, "You'll be in them another week."

"Gimme one more day!" he begged.

"What is it about you, Jen? You'll be going great one week then the next you'll have three accidents in one day."

He sobbed, "I'm sorry!"

"It's ok, Jen. You'll just have to wear diapers," he sighed.

Jen pouted and looked over at Spence while he stood in the corner.

Derek sighed after a sometime he got a call from Hotch. He'd completely forgot about him.

"Hello?" 

"Where is Spencer? Did you find him?" the superior asked.

"Yeah I found him at the park," he nodded even though Hotch couldn't see him.

"I told you to call me, Derek."

"Sorry, I had to change him," he rolled his eyes.

"Perhaps I should come over and give you a hand." 

"No...it's ok, I have it under control," he assured him.

"You sound out of breath," he raised a brow, suspicious.

"I had to chase Spencer, of course I'm out of breath. Look Hotch, I gotta go, Clooney needs to do his business. I'll see you tommorow," he hung up and sighed, "Ok, we're outta here."

"Bye daddy," Reid hugged Travis, "Bye Jenny," he hugged his 'uncle'. Jenny was still sad about having to be in diapers another year.

"Let's go Reid," Derek called.

Help, you guys stopped sending suggestions. I may do a few more chapters and call this one done. If I get some burst of motivation I may try to do a third and final season of this where Reid comes to the BAU and causes some trouble. Or I may end with this. We'll see.


	28. Chapter 28

Derek lay in bed snoring quietly. Reid to his right, Clooney at his crotch. They'd had a busy day yesterday and to top it off Hotch was coming for Ried today so that meant Derek was gonna head back to Trav's for some more lessons.

There were two louad knocks at the door that barely stirred them. Then four more ones before the phone rang.

Derek looked at the time and fell out of the bed, taking Spence and Clooney with him.

"Oh crap!" he got up and ran to the door as his dog shook it's head and went back to its room. Spence just whined from the floor.

Hotch was standing impatiently when Derek came to the door barebreasted, "Did you remember what time I said I'd come get him?" he walked in.

"Obviously not," he rolled his eyes and went to find a shirt, but not without getting a sharp slap to his rear, "What was that for?"

"Don't be rude, derek," the older man scolded, "Go get Spencer."

He sighed and walked to find the kid, "Come on, Hotch is here," he lifted Reid up, "Get some clothes and take them to Hotch so he can dress you."

Reid whined and forced himself out of bed. He just got a olive green shirt and some jeans.

"You two slept together?" Hotch raised a brow.

"It was an exhausting day," Morgan got himself some clothes and went to shower. Hotch knew his way around the house so he didn't need a guide.

Aaron sighed and looked at the clothes Reid had gotten, "Ok, lets get you changed. Where are your diapers?"

"Ok, Derek, we're off. I'll call you later," he took Spence's hand and went to his car.

"Bye, have fun," he said from the bathroom. When they were gone he came out feeling and looking fresh. He meant to go for a job but forgot. Whatever, one day of not working out wouldn't kill him.

"Come on, Cloons, lets eat and go see a man who knows how to take care of kids."

Yep, I'm writing on fumes with this D':


End file.
